With rapid development of scientific and information industries, computers and the peripheral device thereof become essential in our daily lives. For example, mice are important peripheral devices of computers for establishing contact between the personal computers and the users. For helping the user well operate the computer, many novel mice (e.g. wireless mice) with expanded functions are developed in views of humanization and user-friendliness.
Conventionally, a mouse is communicated with a computer via wire linkage. The wire linkage is very troublesome and inconvenient. Instead of using the connecting wire, a corresponding wireless signal receiver is used for receiving wireless signals issued from the mouse body when the wireless mouse is operated. Since no additional connecting wire is required to connect the wireless mouse with the computer, the use of the wireless mouse is more convenient. In addition to the wireless mouse, other wireless peripheral devices such as wireless earphones, wireless keyboards and the like are communicated with the computer according to a wireless transmission technology. Among these wireless peripheral devices, the wireless mouse is very popular.
Although the wireless mouse has no spatial restriction because no signal wire is required, there are still some several drawbacks. For example, when the wireless mouse is operated, the electric energy supply system becomes more important because no power can be supplied to the wireless mouse through a connecting port of the computer. Therefore, the wireless mouse usually has a built-in electric energy storage element such as a battery or a rechargeable battery.
Since most users get used to operating the wired mouse without any built-in battery, the users of a wireless mouse usually ignore the available capacity of the built-in battery of the wireless mouse. Until the available capacity of the built-in battery is nearly exhausted, the users will just realize that the battery needs to be replaced with a new one or needs to be charged. In most situations, the users seldom carry the backup batteries. Even if a battery charger is acquired, the rechargeable battery needs to be removed from wireless mouse, then charged by the battery charger, and finally mounted in the wireless mouse. In other words, if the available capacity of the electric energy storage element is nearly exhausted, a troublesome process is required to charge the rechargeable battery.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an automatic mouse charging system so as to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior art.